1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for storing and reproducing data in a mobile terminal that can store the data along with its unique information when storing the data in a memory card mounted in the mobile terminal and can reproduce within certain limits the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile terminals perform a voice communication function and a text message exchange function. As networks providing information have rapidly developed, a multifunction wireless communication terminal is needed which can perform various functions as well as the voice communication function.
Accordingly, a wireless Internet module is mounted in mobile terminals such that the mobile terminal can access the wireless Internet to receive various information services through the wireless Internet anytime and anywhere. When downloading data through the wireless Internet, users must pay packet data fees, information service fees, and the like.
Modern mobile terminals support photo and video taking functions, as well as, multimedia services such as Music On Demand (MOD) and Video On Demand (VOD), and the like, thus allowing users thereof to access a variety of content over their wireless Internet connections.
When downloading multimedia content by means of the mobile terminals, users must pay packet data fees, information service fees, and the like.
To increase the memory capacity of a mobile terminal, it can additionally comprise a memory card.
In order for the memory capacity to be easily expanded, an external memory card, which is easily portable and removable, is used.
Because the conventional mobile terminal uses the external memory card inserted thereinto to store only data comprising pictures taken by a user, it does not use an essential advantage of the external memory card according to the extension of the memory capacity. However, when the external memory card is used to store chargeable content requiring information service fees, there is a problem in that content providers cannot charge information service fees for the chargeable content because the chargeable content stored in the external memory card can be unlawfully distributed.
Furthermore, when any mobile terminal can reproduce the data on any external memory card, regardless of the importance of the data stored on the external memory card, there is a problem because the privacy of the data cannot be protected.